


Danganronpa One-Shots

by VenusNevermind



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Atua save us, Car Accidents, Cheating, Child Abuse, First time using Ao3, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, LGBTQ Character, Movie Night, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Novoselic, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sleepy Cuddles, Sonia dies in one of these, These aren't all the same story I promise, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Walking In On Someone, War, inconsistent publishing, lord have mercy, oh all of these are non-despair AU's unless stated otherwise so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusNevermind/pseuds/VenusNevermind
Summary: This is the first time I've used Archive Of Our Own, so I have no idea what I'm doing, if stuff ends up messing up it's on Wattpad and Quotev.Wattpad- Saihara_TrashQuotev- KyokotoNaegiriOkay let's see this train wreck
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Celestia Ludenberg/Naegi Makoto, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	1. Me And My Broken Heart (Saimatsu)

**Author's Note:**

> There's this, have fun reading it

All I need's a little love in my life...

All I need's a little love in the dark...

A little but I'm hoping it might kickstart...

Me and my broken heart...

TW! Car accident

Sad! Shuichi Saihara x Comforting! Kaede Akamatsu

Kaede Akamatsu best described her friends as the definition of a particular word or the embodiment of a term. Kaito Momota as determination, Maki Harukawa as ferocity, Rantaro Amami as realistic. Shuichi Saihara she would normally say either 'adjusting' or 'shadowing.' Today she would use the word 'off.'

Something screaming 'I'm lonely' radiating off of Shuichi yelled over any conversation or lecture the blonde pianist had that day. From the glimpses she caught of the ravenette showed him tugging his often called 'emo' hat down. Any views of his face showed an unhealthy gray complexion, grayer than usual, with heavy dark circles cursing his golden eyes. He dropped everything, refused to take food from Kaede when he 'forgot his lunch,' and he avoided talking at all costs. Shuichi usually was one of the best runners in her Physical Education class, but he dragged behind in laps, disappointing the coach and him apologizing profusely for it. That quality of Shuichi always made her facepalm.

Kaede and Shuichi always walk home together. She lived three houses down from him, even though it was scary thinking about how Kokichi Ouma, the grape gremlin, walked home with Kaito and Maki, who generally disliked him. Maki and Kokichi were neighbors, which certainly wasn't a good thing, and Kaito lived in the neighborhood over.

She bounced over to her friend group, excluding Rantaro, who was off on yet another voyage. He's the Ultimate Adventurer, so no surprise there. She looked for Shuichi who was nowhere in sight. "Momota!"

The astronaut turned. "Oi, Akamatsu! Do ya need something?"

"Yeah, actually! Where's Saihara? We walk home together and he's not here."

"Oh, yeah. He told me to tell you he walked home early and don't worry about him. He had... what'd he say... Harumaki!"

"For the last time, Momota, it's Harukawa." She walked over before Kaede got tackled by someone. Judging on the purple hair and white sleeves, it was Kokichi.

"GET OFF OF HER YOU DEGENERATE MALE!" A scream sounded and the weight on her back was gone.

"Chabashira!" Kaede rolled over to see the self-proclaimed Panta gremlin and the Ultimate Aikido Master, Tenko Chabashira, staring at each other.

"You degenerate males are NOT allowed to touch the goddesses themselves, the females!"

"Chabashira, quit insulting the male variety! Atua dislikes it!" Angie Yonaga, Ultimate Artist, screamed.

Tenko immediately stopped, bowing before Angie.

Kaede sighed. This was a normal occurrence in their courtyard. "Thanks, Momota." She said before running to her and Shuichi's neighborhood. Oakwood Windsor. A decently rich neighborhood. She lived there with her parents, their house being the house every kid wants candy from on Halloween. Shuichi lived with his uncle, who was a busy man at his detective agency three towns away. Shuichi would have moved last year, but Hope's Peak is a very prestigious school. So Shuichi stayed and held his own raising, and his uncle came by every other weekend. Shuichi's parents were famous, but only Kaede and his family knew how neglectful Shuichi's parents were. Shameful, if you ask Kaede.

Shuichi also had a sister that lived there. They were blood siblings, but Kyoko Kirigiri didn't wish to change her last name, even after Jin, their blood father, left them with their grandfather after their mother died. Fuhito, their biological grandfather, was abusive, including not letting the two siblings see their dying mother or attend her funeral. Kyoko was his favorite, as Shuichi took too long on a case he did end up solving. Kyoko always protected him, and she was a third-year at the school, now dating Makoto Naegi.

She looked at a frankly beautiful house, white brick with black shutters and some flowers. On the door held a nameplate that read 'Saihara 0907.' Sighing, she pulled out the spare key Shuichi gave her. They were each other's emergency contacts, and they trusted each other.

Opening the door, she looked at Shuichi's well cleaned house. The sleek black couch with the kitchen to her left. She walked upstairs to where there was a black curtain over a door, Shuichi's door.

"Saihara?" She asked. "You in there?"

""G-Go away..." A muffled sob sounded. He meant walk in when he said that, said from Kaede's experience with him.

"Saihara?" She slid in, looking at the blue and black blob on the bed. His room certainly fit his personality. His blue and black bedspread, gray walls with a study nook. It was a few shelves with mostly books, a desk and chair, and a nice bay window seat.

"Saihara... Was it a bad day again?" She sat on the bed beside him.

"Y-Yeah... Un-Uncle got in a car accident coming home from w-work..."

She gasped. "I'm so sorry! Is he okay?"

"I-I don't know... H-He's in a different town, a-almost five towns over... I c-can't see him until Sunday..."

She sighed. "What can I do to make it better?"

He looked at her. "Fun n-night please? u-Unless you don't w-want to..."

She smiled and laughed. "That's a great idea, Sai-bean. You still have the projector hooked up?"

"I-I do..." He stood shakily and pulled down a white sheet on the opposite wall, covering his poster of 'Detective Roman.' He loved that movie. "T-There..."

"Come on, Saihara! You have cookies, popcorn, marshmallows, and pretzels?" Shuchi loved popcorn and pretzels, being the type for salty foods. Kaede had a sweet tooth, so he always had her favorites too.

"Yeah. C-Can you pop the p-popcorn and make the bowl, p-please? I'll get the fluffy b-blankets..."

"Yeah, of course!" She skipped to the kitchen, finding a huge bowl and dumping miniature cookies, pretzels, and marshmallows. She also popped a bag of popcorn and heard some dropping things. "Saihara! Is everything okay up there?!"

"F-Fine, Akamatsu!"

She sighed but the microwave beeped, her instantly grabbing the bag. "Hot! Hot!"

Shuichi ran over. "A-Akamatsu, w-we talked about that..."

"I know, I'm just excited is all." She patted his ahoge.

"Y-Yeah, me too... oh, my phone's ringing." He stepped outside.

She nodded, reaching into one of his cabinets to get those really twisty straws they made in afterschool as children. They made matching cups as well. Kaede's had pink glitter everywhere, even the straw had glitter. Shuichi's had his fingerprints on it as stickers. Opening his fridge, she saw a variety of beverages, grabbing grape Panta. He always had some since Kokichi dropped by with his older sister, Celestia. Kyoko and Celestia were best friends, so it was more convenient.

Speaking of Kyoko...

"Akamatsu. What are you doing?" She stepped into the kitchen, her gloved hands folded. When she was a young detective, Fuhito made her do a dangerous thing in a case, and it resulted in the beginner burning both hands and wearing gloves to hide them.

"Me and Saihara are having a fun night. I'm sorry about your uncle, by the way."

"He'll survive. He's not a weak man." She brushed away her concern with a emotionless mask. She was heavily molded while Shuichi was heavily deteriorated.

"Yeah, I suppose Kirigiri..."

Shuichi walked in. "Kyoko! Someone wants to talk to you!"

She sighed. "Coming, Shuichi." She walked out.

"Saihara? You ready?" She asked.

He nodded.

The two walked to Shuichi's room, Shuichi putting in a funny romcom Kaede loved. Sit Like A Doll. (Not a real movie lol I dislike romance movies)

They giggled and had a good time before Kaede felt a heavy weight on her shoulder. Glancing over, she saw the anxious ravenette fast asleep on her shoulder. She smiled softly, patting the boy's head, him stirring slightly.

She carefully laid him down, pulling the blanket over him. She kissed his forehead quietly before shutting the door and walking out.

"Kirigiri? Is everything okay?" She asked as she saw Kyoko in the living room.

"Uncle's fine, if that's what you wonder. He survived, not too many severe injuries."

She nodded. "Well, good night, Kirigiri." She walked out of the Saihara household.

Maybe today was a good day after all...

I need a little loving tonight...

Hold me so I'm not falling apart...

A little but I'm hoping it might kickstart...

Me and my broken heart...

(Word count: 1407)


	2. Hero (Sousondam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep this again, only more ANGST

Take my hand!

I'm here to protect you, nothing can stop me!

Understand!

There's no sacrifice that I won't make!

Takes place in Novoselic, the fictional European country.

Fictional event. War! AU. Novoselic against Japan.

Queen! Sonia Nevermind X Head War Technician! Kazuichi Souda X Head Animal Technician! Gundham Tanaka

In this, all 16 of Hope's Peak Academy's 77-B class are there, as well as the 78th class and the V3 cast. (Just say Hope's Peak is in Novoselic.)

TW! Well, war, death, grieving.

This hurt me to write.

"I can't save them. I'm not worthy of the throne. I can't even lead them through the war." Sonia Nevermind, the queen of Novoselic said to her two consorts. She was known by the citizens and the neighboring countries to be a very optimistic ruler, but Japan launched a war on them due to the fact they are the last standing country of the Quincy trade over 200 years ago. The people were in distress.

"M-Sonia..." The pinkette looked at her. "Novoselic is in good hands with you. You couldn't have predicted they'd bomb the port." Kazuichi Soda, the head of the Novoselic technology. "Even our best scientists didn't see that chance!"

"My dark prince is correct, my queen of darkness. Be easier on yourself, miss." Gundham Tanaka, lead of Novoselic's animal response.

"I simply cannot. Innocents are dying out there meanwhile I sit in this lush castle! Magkantot buhay ko! We nearly lost the head of division A yesterday, Mukuro Ikusaba. We've lost Kaito Momota from that division already! Mondo Owada, Komaru Naegi, and Tenko Chabashira from division B? Dead! Peko Pekoyama from division C and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu from division D are missing in action! The plan I made won't survive this storm!" She wailed in distress. It wasn't easy to rule a kingdom in the largest war the country's defenses had ever seen, and that spoke measures. Novoselic had actually been in many wars directly beforehand, but this was the biggest one in their recorded history.

Both males stepped forward and held her close. "It's okay, my dearest queen. We will become the victors of this war." Gundham mumbled.

"I wonder what Japan wanted- well, wants- from Novoselic. I don't suppose wine and chocolate are enough to launch war on a country." Kazuichi said.

"No.... but I need to know what I need to do." She stood, her flowy and elegant white dress swishing behind her. She placed her fancy wool shrug on her thinner arms before stepping from the three's shared bedroom. As she opened the double-doors, the two guards stationed there bowed before her, returning the gesture with a small curtsy, lifting her skirt at a seam. She turned on her heels and walked delicately from the hallway, leaving her two lovers alone as she approached a grand, velvet door. She knocked and walked in.

"Chancellor." She spoke towards a man in said room of the grand palace.

"Ah, your majesty." He stood from his chair. "And what brings this lovely visit?"

"I need to speak to my alive citizens. Not as if I could advise the dead, despite my wishes to."

"So you request I gather the common folk in front of the balcony, your highness?" Her chancellor asked.

"Precisely." She nodded, her crown staying steady atop her light blonde hair.

"Immediately, your royalty. Is that all you need as of now?"

"Yes, my chancellor. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine. In two hours, preferably."

"Of course, my queen." He stood, grabbing the declared royal instrument, a large trombone that was incredibly loud, and rushed out.

She nodded. She was going to give a speech to her people before she ended this war. Once and for all.

~~~

An hour later, she and her two husbands were being made perfect for the public viewing.

"Sonia, is this really a good idea? Don't misunderstand, the public address sounds great, but... step two..." Kazuichi looked at her in concern.

"It is for the greater good. I am their leader, their queen, their ruler. A good queen will also become their sacrifice and their hero."

"My female paramour, you cannot protect everyone. It is simply impossible. What also Yusha? You can't leave the future princess of Novoselic alone with no mother." Gundham pointed out.

"If I don't stop this war, there will be no kingdom for her to be a princess of at the end of the day. My life is a small price to pay for the peace." She stepped forward, walking onto the balcony.

The trombone blared, declaring her presence to the people. Their eyes made their way up to her.

"Hello, my people. As many of you know, or seemingly all of you, Novoselic is in a war. I must be honest and depart from my optimistic view. This is not a war we can win easily. Novoselic has never seen a war such as bad as this."

A person from the audience cried up to her and her husbands. "What can we do?"

She sighed. "My people, you have suffered day and night for nearly 1 year due to this war. Many of you have lost someone you loved dearly. I haven't managed to guide you from this storm, and for that, I apologize. However, I do have an idea that I can use to try and obtain peace. I will admit, I would be in danger, but it earns the rest of you peace."

Sounds of disapproval and curiosity speared through the audience. Sonia decided to share her plan. She also hadn't really told her spouses.

"I will go on the front lines myself to find the Japanese ruler. There, he will either fight me or talk to me in private. Whoever walks out alive is a winner, and there could be none, one, or two winners of this game called war. I pray for two, but I'll give my life to ensure Novoselic's peace. I leave tomorrow with the remains of division B and C. " With a curtsy and bows from her male consorts, they re-entered the palace, Gundham and Kazuichi immediately panicking once they were from the public view.

"Sonia! You can't do this! Novoselic needs you! Yusha needs you! Gundham needs you! I need you!" Kazuichi instantly wailed.

"I'm sorry, Kazuichi, Gundham, but this is what I have to do. I'm sworn under my queen oath to protect Novoselic with my heart, body, and soul. And that's what I intend to do." She sighed.

"My dark queen, please. We cannot afford to lose you in this realm."

"We can't afford loss." She hugged both of them. "I will fight for you no matter how much I am despised." And with that, she walked away, preparing small yet powerful weapons for her life-or-death confrontation.

~~~

Sonia Nevermind. The queen of Novoselic. She could have been in the luscious castle of the Novoselian kingdom, seated on her golden throne, letting her warriors fight her battles. Yet, here she was, holding the small compact gun that could extend in her white jacket.

She approached the gunman, all of them knowing who she was. She raised her hands. "I wish not to fight. I wore all white for this occasion. All I wish is to speak with your ruler."

The soldiers looked amongst themselves before dragging her away, her own soldiers looking on in distress. She looked back at them, knowing Kazuichi and Gundham were looking at her slimmer figure in sickening worry. Then she was from their sight, loaded on an aircraft and taken straight to their headquarters with over 20 trained fighters surrounding her. She couldn't back out now. She made a promise to her people to bring home peace, and that's what she intended to do. Even if that meant making a sacrifice in return.

~~~

"Emperor!" One man called out, not in war clothing, but in sleek and clean clothing. "We have an urgent and very important visitor!"

"Send them in. Stay outside the door, General Maindoresu Forowa." Emperor Jaakuna spoke, Forowa sending Sonia in.

Sonia did not curtsy nor bow. She had no respect for this man. "Emperor Orokana Jaakuna."

The emperor looked at her in surprise. By 'important visitor,' he wasn't expecting the ruler of the Novoselic Kingdom. "Queen Sonia Nevermind. Dear queen, you are on the wrong side of the war boundary. You are in a dire situation."

"You think I haven't realized this, Em- no. Jaakuna. You don't deserve that honorary title. I came here not to fight for my own personal benefit, but for peace between us. As the sworn protector of Novoselic, I am to be assertive where needed. I do not want war for our two kingdoms, Jaakuna, and neither do you."

"How do you assume what I want, Nevermind?"

"Your troops show your ruling, Jaakuna. You send 16 year olds into this war. Your older men and women are exhausted, when they shoot, missing my men. Not that I'm ungrateful for that. Both of us know we are only destroying our own countries. Say, Toranosuke Ishimaru had the same thought process but with scandals."

"Silence, Nevermind. You are not in your own land, so I best advise you to hold your tongue."

"I'm well aware, which is why I came with a proposition for you."

Orokana looked on in interest. "Which would be?"

"We fight for three hours. Whoever makes it out alive, whether it be both, one, or neither, will obtain victory of a draw. I have my own weapon on me, so it is an even game." She withdrew the gun, stashed away sneakily and hidden in her slick white jacket.

"How did you manage to hide that in a trench coat?"

"One of my husbands is Head Of Novoselic War Technology, I have my ways."

He nodded, unsheathing a golden katana. "Then let us fight to the sunset."

~~~

Neither Orokana Jaakana nor Sonia Nevermind left the high emperor's room alive that day. Sonia was stabbed and bled out but in her dying moments shot Orokana in his temple, sending it through his head and his soul to the afterlife before she departed to the next realm.

Novoselic, now led by Sonia's surviving consorts since Sonia's only child was very young, was grieving was well as thriving. Japan, being led by the successor, had made peace in honor of the names of the two deceased.

Sonia Nevermind. She wasn't just a former queen of Novoselic. She led her beloved kingdom through the biggest war in its history.. She died for her nation's honor. In the eyes of a world, she wasn't just a woman. Just a fighter. Just a queen.

She was a hero.

I'll risk it all to keep you safe!

Trust me to be strong!

I'll be your hero!

Just hold on!

(Words: 1800)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We walk a thin line between hope and despair!
> 
> Running from the truth but it’s already here!
> 
> Told so many lies, I don’t know if they can find me!
> 
> Only one life to live, so choose wisely!


	3. Is It Just Me? (Soudam

Tell me, does your heart stop at the party when my name drops?

Like you stood at the platform where the trains cross?

Are you hurting, yeah, you must be...

Or is it just me?

TW! Heavy depictions of abuse, homophobia!

(Cowritten with my beautiful girlfriend Mirror)

Scared! Injured! Kazuichi Soda X Comforting! Gundham Tanaka

Pink hair. Green jumpsuit. Yellow shoes. Pink contact lenses. Sharp teeth. On the outside, Kazuichi Soda looked slightly intimidating, certainly sticking out among his peers. Deep down, he thought of himself as a lowly coward. One who couldn't even stand up to his old man and get him to stop smacking him with glass beer bottles. Stupid, dumb...

Sonia Nevermind. What you would call a diamond in the rough of her classmates. Blonde hair, charming smile, absolutely beautiful. Everyone loved her soft laugh or her commanding disposition, even in her moments of fury she was a shining flower petal. Everyone adored her, including Kazuichi. Fake Kazuichi's adoration was romantic, but real Kazuichi loved her as a sister, a friend. But he's straight, right?

That's all he could be...

Without being hit by bottles...

Or maybe a fist, adorned by a ring of every gang or band concert he witnessed...

A kick with a newly polished boot...

Or maybe just a verbal lecture, stenching of alcohol.

Gundham Tanaka. Kazuichi's 'love rival,' for say. His peculiar speech pattern, the darkened lavender scarf that sheltered his Four Dark Devas of Destruction. His bandaged arm. Since the male variety has Physical Education together and they are required to wear PE uniforms (even though there's the fact it's blatantly impossible to do PE in Gundham's attire) Gundham actually had a nice body. At least, compared to Kazuichi's. Kazuichi had so many foundation and concealer bottles to hide the bruises and scars gifted by his beloved father. Gundham never noticed. Why should he?

But it was never the glorious princess who caught his eye when his mind longed to daydream of romance. It was her knight in shining armor.

~~~

"TARNATION BOY! YOU AIN'T SOME GAY BOY! THAT'S ABSURD!" Oko Soda, a treat as always. (That's what I use as his name.)

"Dad...I'm sorry you had to find out that way..." Kazuichi had a few group chats to help cope with the stress of his school life. He was already out as pansexual to all of the chats, and was very open about it. Cue Oko barging in, snatching his phone, and reading Kazuichi's messages.

"You ain't no son of mine if you like having sex with boys! So I guess we'll have to set you straight, huh boy?" He raised a glass beer bottle before sending it shattering down onto Kazuichi's thin form.

After hours of beating, Kazuichi drug himself outside as his father had passed out on the couch. Sitting on the front porch swing, he grabbed his now cracked phone and clicked the first contact he saw, calling.

~~~

It was 2 am in the Tanaka household, Gundham sleeping peacefully when his phone buzzed. Groaning, he checked who was calling.

Kazuichi Soda.

He responded to the phone tiredly. "Mortal, what great god above demanded you awaken me at this unlawful hour?"

Kazuichi was quiet for a minute. "S-Sorry, Gun-Gundham... I-I know I-I shou-shouldn't have c-called you-u..." Then he realized.

Kazuichi was crying.

Gundham sighed. "Sharp-Toothed One, if it's so urgent you've awoken me from my slumber, may I at least know what troubles you?"

"F-Fine... It-It's my dad... He-He found out I-I'm pan and hit me with some beer b-bottles and stuff-"

"Where are you, Kazuichi? If you're near your father's ravenous clutches, you are in true danger." He said instantly.

"...937 Parkson's Avenue..."

"Hm... I haven't been associated with that particular road. Of which neighborhood?" Gundham had always assumed Kazuichi lived near the school, and due to his motion sickness, could not drive.

"Bearwick Hollow..."

"Odd. I'm not acquainted with your area. But no fear should come to your mind, mortal, I will find your residence. Would you like to stay on the line or let me end this distanced discussion?"

"You mean hang up? Sure, I guess..." He said, Gundham sitting in his car at this point.

937 Parkson's Avenue, Bearwick Hollow...

"An hour?! Blasphemy!" Gundham lived 30 minutes from the school, and Kazuichi lived in the opposite direction of Hope's Peak. An hour and thirty minute drive by car must be ages to walk daily. Nevertheless, Gundham broke a few speed limits, rushing to the Soda residence.

The community was so utterly... Poor. Gundham wasn't of many riches in his earthly form, but this was a new level. Gundham thought he was in the wrong place. THIS is where the Ultimate Mechanic was born and raised?

"MORTAL!" Gundham saw a pink haired boy sitting on a swing, bloodied, bruised, and crying. He dashed out of his shaded gray car and ran over to his peer.

"T-Thank y-you for coming G-Gundham..." Kazuichi watched meekly as Gundham summoned his Devas and they sat on some of the bleeding wounds in an attempt to lessen Kazuichi bleeding out. He quickly unravelled his purple scarf, pressing it against a huge gash in the side of his acquaintance's head.

"Upon hearing your pain-filled cries and the news you were badly injured by the man sworn to protect you, it'd be absolutely unusually hellish to have gone back to my slumber." He carefully lifted the still bleeding Kazuichi to his car. "If I heard the Angry Short One and the Plain Talentless One correctly, you have motion sickness, Sharp-Toothed One?"

Kazuichi sighed softly. "Yeah, I do."

"Then I'd best advise you to visit the realm of dreams for a while. My place of residence is an hour from this hellspawn you call home. As I am Atua's son, my father commends you do not spew your mealtimes in this automotive. Even a Tamer Of Automations such as yourself wouldn't want to cleanse that."

"Yeah, yeah, hamster-chan..." Kazuichi leaned against the car door and was asleep in moments.

"H-Hamster-chan..." Gundham repeated to himself, a small blush creeping across his face as he got in the driver's seat. The drive back was calm and quiet, Kazuichi occasionally letting out a snore or a sob. By the time they arrived, it was five AM, already time to get up and go to school. Hopefully Mikan Tsumiki, the mortal reigned the title of Ultimate High School Level Nurse, would patch him up once they got there.

"Time to waken, mortal." Gundham picked Kazuichi up, effectively stirring the mechanic from his slumber.

"Hamster-chan...?" He mumbled sleepily, blinking up at the breeder.

"Yes, Sharp-Toothed One? What troubles your worried mind?" His eyes widened as Kazuichi curled into him.

"Don't let me go..."

Gundham fought the urge to yank his purple scarf over his reddening face. "O-Of course, Tamer Of A-Automations..."

"Did ya stutter, Hamster-chan?"

"What an epiphany you have there, mortal. Of course not, for I, the Overlord of Ice, does not stutter!"

The breeder lugged the peculiarly lighter mechanic to his house. "Rest here, mortal Kazuichi, as I retrieve healing products from the realm of waste and cleanliness!"

"Ya mean the bathroom? Yeah, yeah, hamster-chan..." The pinkette yawned.

Gundham ran to his bathroom, finding gauze, tweezers and bandages before dashing back to the bleeding and bruised peer on his bed.

"Heh, thanks..." Kazuichi winced as Gundham cleaned and bound his cuts tightly.

"Of course, I could not leave a fellow classmate in peril, m- uh- Sharp-Toothed One! Here." He grabbed a spare uniform. "This will have to do until your clothes are cleansed of your drained soul!"

"Were your trying to say 'My Sharp-Toothed-'" Kazuichi was cut off as a uniform was thrown at him.

"Silence, Mortal. Redress yourself." He turned to leave.

"Were you implying you'd help me cha-"

Gundham slammed the door, blushing like mad. "H-he must be a sorcerer... what is this spell he has cast on me?" He looked at the divas pooling around his feet.

He left his scarf.

Fool! Gundham Tanaka, the Supreme Overlord of Ice, left his beloved scarf with a lowly mortal.

... or sorcerer...

Or whatever he was.

There was no possible way he was leaving his beloved scarf. Hand crafted by the Angel, it was what mortals would call his treasure. As if he were a pirate.

So henceforth, he was getting that scarf.

"Mortal! Tamer Of Automations! Sharp-Toothed One!" Damn it. He wasn't answering to Gundham's many nicknames for his peer. He wouldn't call this feeling towards the pinkette normal. He'd never felt it around his closest ally, Sonia Nevermind. So what about Kazuichi Souda, The Ultimate Mechanic, was different from his fellow classmates?

Many, many, many more nicknames.

"Pink Haired One!"

"Shark Like One!"

"Automations Fixer!"

Gundham gave up on his god persona. "Kazuichi!"

He heard sniffling and realized what he may have accidentally done. Yelling behind a door somewhat aggressively (not intentionally) with Kazuichi's abusive father deeply integrated into his mind was not exactly what this poor mortal's soul needed at that exact moment.

He opened the door, trying to restrain from making sudden movements or loud noises, not wishing to startle the mechanic deeper into his panic and trauma.

There was Kazuichi Souda, clutching Gundham's scarf close and sobbing into it. Of course, this caused Gundham's facade to drop as he dashed over to his acquaintance, perhaps his newfound companion.

"M-Kazuichi..." He slowly knelt next to the boy huddled in the corner. "What plagues your intelligent mind?"

"N-N-Nothing H-hamster-chan..."

"Lies, and I regret I must point this out for your less-godlike eyes, you are trembling with every inch of your mortal frame."

Kazuichi broke down into tears. Gundham lifted his smaller... friend into his bed, hugging him close as the unfortunate soul sobbed himself to sleep. He shut his own eyes and caught up on the rest he missed due to the circumstances. Not that he blamed Kazuichi; never blame the victim.

~~~

Kazuichi was blushing a mad storm. His... friend... was... asleep... and cuddling him.

And guess who was internally screeching. His stomach was doing somersaults with butterflies fluttering around. His heart beat fast, a warm tint of red pushing into his visible appearance.

"G-G-Gundham..." he mumbled, not trying to push him away.

The breeder in question shifted, but didn't wake.

"Gundham, we're gonna be late..." The only response was him being hugged tighter.

"Gundham, we are late-" 10:50.

Classes started at 7:30.

Gundham shifted a bit, not fully taking in the situation. "We could arrive at the latest hours at the school of hope and I would never care, as long as Kazuichi stayed by my side..."

Kazuichi's face turned as pink as his hair. "G-Gundham-"

The taller didn't respond, instead curling further into his chest. "Never fear, m... my Kazuichi..." That did it.

"Gundham." He shook him fully awake. "It's time to go to school."

"Hmmm..." Gundham rolled over- with Kazuichi in his arms. "No earthly shrine will ever bother the Supreme Overlord of Ice..."

"N-Nice to know-" Kazuichi squirmed out of his grasp, blinking.

Kazuichi sighed before Gundham did the unexpected. Before Kazuichi knew it, he felt Gundham's lips connect with his.

He kissed him.

WAIT HE KISSED HIM.

He returned it before Gundham realized what he had done. "K-Kazuichi I-"

Before he could finish, Kazuichi ran. He was running as fast as his legs could take him. I don't like him, he likes Sonia, I don't like him, he likes Sonia, we are rivals, we are rivals... He just kissed me, my crush just kissed me, and I don't deserve him, I'm so worthless and annoying- He felt someone's arms wrap around him, just then realizing he was sobbing.

"Mortal- Souda- Kazuichi... why did you flee from my temporary abode?" Gundham.

He turned and sobbed into the breeder's chest. "You like Sonia and all, I don't deserve this-" His self-deprecation thoughts spilled from his lips before he could stop himself.

Gundham realized what was happening. "Shh... Me and Sonia's bond is one of companionship, or what you mortal's call 'friends...' and you deserve everything that the lord above gifts you... not one of us think of you as worthless or annoying, your hurting mindset makes you think this way... Let us in..."

And with that, Kazuichi broke down, melting into his arms.

After a long, long, long while, Kazuichi mustered up a few words. "S-She said y-you were..."

Gundham sighed regretfully. "Yes, me and the She-Cat were once in a romantic relationship, but we quickly learned it was not meant to be. She holds feelings for a young gamer girl instead, but hasn't informed you since she fears you may harm me for leaving her."

The pinkette shook his head fervently. "I-I wo-wouldn't..."

"So, Kazuichi, do you return my feelings, or is it just me?"

"I-I do... G-Gundham..." And with that, Gundham lifted him bridal-style and carried him to the dorm where he promptly got cuddles, not caring for their classes at that particular moment.

Of course, Hiyoko tormented the moment they got back.

Tongue tied, screaming on the inside...

When I say that we broke up and they ask why...

Are you crying in the shower like a freak?

Or is it just me?

Words: 2,246

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We walk a thin line between hope and despair!
> 
> Running from the truth but it's already here!
> 
> Told so many lies, I don't know if they can find me!
> 
> Only one life to live, so choose wisely!


	4. Moral Of The Story (Naegiri)

Some mistakes get made....

That's alright, that's okay...

You can think that you're in love...

When you're really just in pain...

Makoto Naegi X Kyoko Kirigiri!

TW! Toxic relationships

For the sake of plot convenience, Komaru and Fukawa/Syo's body is the same age (I say it like that since there may be other alters of different ages)

There's an unholy part but it's crucial to the story, I'll let you know where for my more innocent readers

"YOU ARE SUCH A-" Kirigiri Kyoko's 'beloved' boyfriend. Byakuya Togami. Lord knows why they are still together. They either fought or Togami ignored Kirigiri. More of the ignoring part.

"Togami, you're being louder than you need to be. I heard you loud enough when I hugged Makoto that one time. We are best friends, was I to ignore him?

"So Naegi gets first name basis and I don't? I'm your boyfriend, god's sake, Kirigiri!"

"You're utilizing my last name as well. You can't bake your cake and eat it too. Please just stop being hypocritical and loud."

"You're the hypocrite! You're touching a taken man when you're taken yourself!"

"And you don't?"

"I'm the man, Kirigiri!"

"It doesn't matter what gender you are." And with that, Kirigiri walked out, shutting the door behind her.

~~~

Why did he take a manipulative snake?

That's the question Makoto Naegi asked himself every day when he saw his girlfriend, Celestia Ludenburg.

"Makoto, honey, be a doll and take a seat next to your queen." Speak of the devil.

"H-hey, Celes..." Makoto slipped into the seat beside her.

"You wouldn't be so sweet and charming as to massage my feet." She said with a mischievous smirk.

"Celestia, I don't really want- ow..." She hit him with a staff, adorned with jewels.

"Do it, Makoto Naegi." She commanded forcefully.

"Fine..." He did so before running out of her mansion. He didn't want to be there, he didn't like her, he liked someone else- He bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" He looked down to see.

Kyoko Kirigiri....

"Kyo! Oh, shit. My bad." He held out his hand to help her up, him feeling her gloved hand grasp around his as he yanked her up.

"Thank you, Makoto." She brushed off her plaid skirt.

"You trying to get home? Togami has a pretty suave ride, right? Of course, unless Togami's being more touchy about his car again."

She sighed, lavender eyes piercing. "He was being touchy, yes, but not about his lamborghini. I could say the same for you. Ludenurg is no cheap woman, yet her boyfriend of two years is out running on the streets. If I may ask, what is that about?"

"Well... if I say what, you have to promise me three things."

She looked on with a glance of question.

"One, you tell me the gossip with you and Togami's relationship. Two, we go on a walk."

"I can agree to that. What about the third thing?"

"We go to my house and have a sleepover."

She chuckled a bit into her hand, a reaction only Makoto Naegi (and maybe his younger sister, Komaru Naegi) could get from her.

"Sure, why not?"

He nodded. "Let's go." And as they walked for a moment in silence, Makoto suggested something. "How about I ask one question, then you ask one, and keep going?"

She nodded. " We must settle this as adults." She held out a hand. "Rock-paper-scissors to see who gets first turn."

He groaned. "Kyoko, you always win at this game!"

"I don't make the rules, I just win the game. Plus, you pick rock every time."

He smirked. "Okay."

Both of them stared each other in the eyes. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Makoto put out rock, Kyoko put out paper.

"Damn it! I thought I'd get you!"

"You put out the same thing as usual, silly. Anyways, my turn to ask you a question, I suppose..." She put a hand to her chin as she continued walking. "Why were you running from the Ludenburg mansion?"

He sighed. "Celestia made me massage her feet since when I didn't want to, she hit me in the head with that fancy staff of hers."

She nodded. "That does sound like Celestia Ludenburg."

"My turn." He thought for a few minutes. "Why were you running from Togami's house?"

"We had an argument, and I didn't feel like arguing with someone that doesn't hear the situation out." She answered simply.

"About what?"

"No. That's two questions. You'll have to wait your turn." She said as they turned the curve.

"Fine. What's your question?"

She sighed. "Does Ludenburg act so cruel towards you like that occasionally or all of the time?"

"All of the time. That staff hitting was the third today." He then gasped in realization.

Kyoko eyed him. "What, Makoto?"

"I left my phone at Celeste's house."

She nodded. "Then let's turn around and get it."

"We're halfway to our neighborhood, Kyo. It's been 30 minutes."

"I don't mind. I don't feel like seeing my grandfather tonight, so I'll survive."

He sighed. "Sorry," he said with a smile, "I was so caught up in running, it totally slipped my mind."

She smiled softly. "It's fine- *shriek*" She tripped on a crack in the sidewalk.

Makoto jumped and caught her, like when you dance and dip your partner. "H-Have a nice trip?"

Kyoko was blushing a bit, pushing his face gently. "S-Shut up.."

He chuckled. "No, you can't make me." And he started tickling her.

She giggled like a little girl. "M-M-Makoto! Haha- Stop!"

He smiled. "Fine, fine." He laughed. "Let's get my phone."

Her eyes lit up. "Yeah. If you can get me. Catch me if you can!" She was a fast runner, and dashed ahead.

"No fair!" He ran after her, her running to the Ludenburg mansion where he eventually tackled her.

"Alright, alright, you caught me." She patted his ahoge.

He nodded, opening the door. "Celeste....? I left my phone." He looked in the sitting room, grand kitchen, and indoor movie theatre. "Let's try up the stairwell." There were two sets of grand golden-colored stairs, leading the the same balcony on adjacent sides.

ATTENTION! UNHOLY STUFF INCOMING! I'll tell you where to read again.

Kyoko nodded, letting him lead the way as he knocked on the bedroom door and heard... loud and some squeaking noises. And people, one of which was definitely Celeste. Kyoko's eyes widened a bit. "Open the door, Makoto..."

He nodded before seeing an ungodly sighed. Celestia and Byakuya, having some fun. He instantly covered Kyoko's eyes.

"Makoto, I investigate dead bodies for a living. " She moved his hand, stepping inside, walking past the undressed couple (who seemed to have been close to releasing) and grabbing her friend's phone. "You know, Togami, you should really use protection. You can't even handle having only one girlfriend, so imagine having a child with the temper and bitchiness of you."

"I-" Togami was stunned from this encounter with his lack of clothing and straight-up dignity, the unexpected visitors being one of his friends and the girl he was cheating on.

Makoto looked at Celestia. "How long?"

"A-A while... ever since Kirigiri and Togami got together last year."

He rolled his eyes. "Not impressed. Not even surprised. How much are you paying him? I don't know why anyone would want entrance to your pathetic pussy."

"I-I would never! How dare you speak to your queen that way?!"

"We're breaking up, for obvious reasons. Kyoko?"

"Same. Goodbye, Togami." They grabbed Makoto's stuff, all the while the naked and... connected (No, Togami hasn't pulled out) cheaters sat and watched.

"Goodbye. Have fun." Kyoko rolled her eyes at the two.

Okay innocent readers! It's safe to come out and read now! Togami and Celeste cheated!

They walked out of Celeste's mansion and the walk to Makoto's house was silent. Both were dealing with what the crap they just saw.

As they got to Makoto's house, he sighed. "You need some clothes? That tied shirt and the jacket is Togami's."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem. Come up here to my room." He jogged up the stairs, Kyoko close behind.

"Here. Nothing rich or fancy like Togami's clothes, but it's wearable." He tossed her a black shirt with a peace sign. "I'll go steal one of Komaru's jackets." He knocked on his sister's door.

"Come in!" She yelled, and he heard two girls's snickering.

"Komaru do you-" And water fell on his head. "Really? I came to get a jacket for Kyoko, and this is what I get?"

"Suck it up."

"Shut you stupid ass tongue, Syo."

"Fine, if it's for Kyoko." Komaru hopped up from her bed. Both Naegi's were close to her, so they used her first name, and vice versa "She likes purple, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks, but I'm not mopping this mess."

She rolled her eyes, shoving him out the door. "Love you Makoto, goodnight. Tell her I said hi."

"Will do, night lil' sis, love you too." He walked back down the hall.

Kyoko looked up from her scroll when he entered the room. "Makoto, you left the room for five minutes. How are you completely soaked?"

"Komaru and Syo are having a sleepover. Pulled a prank. Mom and dad aren't home from work to tell her no." He tossed her the jacket. "You hungry? I have a mini pantry of food stashed from Komaru in the closet. I even bought a mini fridge for some drinks and a microwave for food."

She eyed him before nodding. "Grape Panta and some Hanamura crisps. (I'm American, they mean the same thing but crisps has a better ring to it.) You have any popcorn with that new limited time Oowada butter flavor?"

"Bet yeah, I do. It's rad."

"Please, do the world a favor and never say that again."

"Fine, fine." He smiled. "But yes, I do." He tossed her a bottle and got out some food. "We don't have a spare bed due to Komaru using it..." He said in realization.

Kyoko sighed before Makoto quickly added "If you want, you can sleep with me tonight. If you want-"

She smiled. "That's okay, Makoto. I'll sleep in your bed tonight."

He patted her head before turning on his TV and pulling up some movie called Run, a slight horror movie. (Watched it yesterday, it's a Hulu original movie. It's pretty good, but could be triggering.) "Wanna watch it? I heard from Hagakure it's pretty good."

"Why not?" She shrugged as they got settled, and before 10 minutes in cuddling.

They got to the part Chloe Sherman and her mother, Diane Sherman, were eating breakfast. Kyoko mumbling about how no normal person eats that kind of food at 6:45 am. She criticized movies a lot, Makoto was used to it but remembered overhearing Togami complain a lot over it when rambling and ranting about Kyoko. He smiled before interrupting her quietly.

"If you'd eat that in the morning, you disgust me. Like, really-"

"Kyo...?"

"Yes, Makoto?"

"I like you... like that..."

She smiled softly, or that's what Makoto could see. "I do too..."

"So, wanna be a thing?"

"That was straightforward. But yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

And so, they watched the movie, ate their food, yelled at the mother, and fell asleep in each other's arms that night. And the rest is history.

Some mistakes get made...

That's alright, that's okay...

In the end, it's better for me...

That's the moral of the story, babe...

(Words: 1951)


	5. Burned (Saimatsu)

Just blow out the candles!

Oh little boy, when will you learn?

You don’t play with fire…

Unless you wanna get burned, wanna wanna get burned!

Shuichi Saihara X Blackened! Crazy! Kaede Akamatsu

In game AU

I’ve never played DRV3-Killing Harmony nor have I watched it since the entire thing was spoiled for me (cough cough MIRROR) so bear with me, the characters are out of character and I don’t know plot points, bear with Venus-San here

“K-Kaede?!” The detective’s voice cracked. He had put all of the evidence together. Everything led to the only person he didn’t want to die.

“No! What is wrong with you? I’m not the blackened! I’d never kill Rantaro Amami!”

“Well, Akamatsu..” Korekiyo Shinguji, the Ultimate Anthropologist, adorned with his gloves and mask suggested, “Give the jury some evidence that points it away from your name. Saihara’s argument is very solid.”

“I don’t have to prove anything to you!” She hissed.

“Atua says you seem worried, Akamatsu dear. Would you like to explain why?” The Ultimate Artist Angie Yonaga placed her hands over her head in a prayer position and leaned to the side. 

“I-I because! Because because because because because because because-” She stammered and rushed before pointing to Shuichi. “HELP ME EMO IDIOT!”

Shuichi stepped back a bit, taken aback by her sudden outburst. “A-Akamatsu… you were with me… you brought the shot put ball when I just needed cameras… Why…? Why? Make me understand!” He was holding back tears.

She laughed. 

She laughed villainously. She could have sprouted wings at that moment. Turned into Malficent. “Congratulations, Shuichi Saihara. The Ultimate Detective, accusing a poor girl like me?”

Tenko Chabashira stepped in. Being an Aikido Master, she was strong-willed against men. “You degenerate! You accused your majesty Kaede Akamatsu to murder?!”

“Let me break down my case one more time, Chabashira.” 

(The following is directly copied from the Danganronpa Wiki Page)

It all began two days prior, when Monokuma gave us the additional motive. The time limit added to this killing game triggered the crime. After the announcement, some of us decided to form groups to plan our next move. I had my own plan to find the mastermind, and someone offered to help me... At the time, I never would have imagined they would become the culprit.

To expose the mastermind, the culprit and I set up hidden cameras in the library. There was a hidden door in the library that showed signs of use. We deduced that the mastermind would return there, to let Monokuma out. The next day, we asked Miu if she could modify some cameras for our trap. We then went to the warehouse to gather the necessary materials. All we needed were disposable cameras and a security sensor.

But the culprit found something else there - the murder weapon. That's right. The shot put ball. They put the cameras as well as the shot in their backpack.

Then, on the day the time limit would expire, the day of the murder...the culprit and I collected the modified cameras from Miu and visited the library. Once there, we searched the room for ideal locations to place the cameras. But even then, the culprit was preparing the murder. They began by removing the vent grate, and laid it inside the air duct.

Then, they moved the pile of books on top of the bookcase, pretending to organize them. After that, they placed open encyclopedias on the final bookcase. It appeared innocuous enough, but it was actually a path for the murder weapon! The culprit also tampered with the hidden camera linked to the security sensor. I was responsible for setting up the other cameras, but that one... I didn't even notice their trick. They used duct tape to keep the flash function on.

Then, they moved the pile of books on top of the bookcase, pretending to organize them. After that, they placed open encyclopedias on the final bookcase. It appeared innocuous enough, but it was actually a path for the murder weapon! The culprit also tampered with the hidden camera linked to the security sensor. I was responsible for setting up the other cameras, but that one... I didn't even notice their trick. They used duct tape to keep the flash function on.

After the cameras were set, the culprit and I climbed the stairs to the 1st floor classroom. We kept a lookout for the others and waited for the security sensor to go off. During the stakeout, we saw Kaito and six others go down to the basement. Rantaro was with them... The first victim. After watching that group enter the Game Room, I returned to the classroom. With about one hour remaining, the security receiver I was holding went off.

I assumed it was the mastermind, so I ran out of the classroom to the library. I was in such a hurry, I left the culprit behind. Looking back on it now...that was the last chance I had to stop the murder. After I had left, the culprit took the shot put ball out of their backpack...and rolled it into the classroom vent. This set the murder in motion!

Rantaro had moved the bookcase, triggering the receiver. Unbeknownst to him, the trap had been sprung. First, the modified camera took a picture of Rantaro with the flash on. Rantaro noticed the flash and approached the bookcase to inspect the camera. The camera flash lured Rantaro directly into the murder weapon's path!

The shot the culprit tossed into the vent rolled through the air duct...came out of the library's vent, and kept rolling atop the bookcase. Opening the vent grate and organizing the books was all to create a path. Under normal circumstances, the victim would have been alerted by the noise...but the promotional video was masking the sound of the shot rolling. The shot kept rolling, then fell on Rantaro's head, killing him instantly.

y the time we had entered the room, the murder was complete. I imagine...seeing Rantaro's body, the culprit probably thought... "The mastermind is dead, the game is over, now we can all go home..." But their wish didn't come true... Because Rantaro wasn't the mastermind! It was murder...in an attempt to save all our lives. That is the truth.

That's the truth behind your lies... Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist!

Shuichi pointed to his friend. Or at least he thought she was. 

Kaede laughed, Shuichi swallowing harshly. “Kaede… you helped me be better… have more confidence in myself… you called yourself fire… why?! Why did you have to kill him?!” He was holding back his tears. All of his classmates were looking at them, him noting some of their looks. Kaito’s was of sadness, Miu’s of stun, Korekiyo’s as shock, Angie’s as disgrace, Maki’s of indifference, Tenko’s of disgust, Ryoma’s of nostalgia, Kiibo’s of calculations, Kirumi’s of sympathy, and Kokichi’s of pity.

Kaede looked at him, hers mixed with regret and exhilaration. “You didn’t blow out the candles… Oh little boy, you’ll never learn… You don’t play with fire, but you’re already burned!”

Shuichi’s hands gripped his podium. “I am capable of everything you can see, but now I want to change!”

Kaede laughed in his misery, making Shuichi whimper slightly, people looking on in stun. He was usually soft spoken and aloof, not scared and emotionally provoked. “You’re crazy, Kaede....”

She snorted. “You tell me that I'm crazy.. .Doing this alone… You don't need to save me… Oh, how I've grown…” 

Monokuma stepped in. “Alright, alright, enough sappy stuff! Lock in your votes! Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? What’s it gonna be? What’s it gonna be?”

Kaede Akamatsu is voted guilty!

Correct!

“Correct, jurors and jury-ettes! The blackened, the one that killed who had yet to reveal his Ultimate Talent, Rantaro Amami, is indeed the Ultimate Pianist, Kaede Akamatsu!”

Shuichi wiped a tear from his eye. “Kaede?! Why?!”

She sighed. “Believe in yourself, Shuichi, I’m passing everything over to you.”

He felt his head spin a little, and when he got back to reality, Monokuma was speaking.

“Alrighty! Let’s get this execution up and rolling!”

“NO!” Shuichi yelled, but that wasn’t going to stop the robotic (or demonic, in Shuichi’s words) bear from pulling the execution strings.

Kaede Akamatsu was voted guilty!

Time for her punishment!

Kaede was drug away by a snap collar around her neck with a chain. She reached down to Shuichi, who reached up, but she was from grasp in a second before dropping down onto a huge piano. She then was hoisted up on a rope before she started jumping on huge keys, getting a second to breathe every time her feet touched the keys, her not stepping on any black keys.She slowly was impaled into the spikes behind her in 8 hours’s time. As the speared stand behind her fell, Monodam shoved Monokid under the stand and resulted in getting him mangled.

To Shuichi Saihara, Kaede Akamatsu was a noble and misguided yet kind hearted girl who sacrificed herself for what she thought was right.

In Shuichi’s eyes, she was innocent. And he would prove that. Somehow.

Just blow out the candles!

Oh, how the tables have turned!

You don’t play with fire…

Unless you wanna get burned...

Wanna get burned…

Word Count: 1564


	6. All I Want For Christmas Is You

I don't want a lot for Christmas!

There is just one thing I need!

I don't care about the presents!

Underneath the Christmas Tree!

Christmas AU!

No ship/ SDR2 Cast Christmas Party!

Implied Ships: Sondam, Soapies, Snap Shot, Nekokane, Komahina, Soudam, Sounia, Bandaid, Photo Album

They are in college, they're 21, just saying for the eggnog reference

Happy holidays, my lovely readers!

"Someone is here!" Mahiru called out to the present guests.

"Ibuki will get it!" Ibuki bounced from Mahiru's couch towards the door. Mahiru, Hiyoko, Mikan, and Ibuki were in Mahiru's house playing Uno but instead of yelling Uno, they yelled Ho Ho Ho! Mahiru was hosting the Christmas party this year since Sonia hosted last year.

Speaking of Sonia, her and Gundham were there, each dragging a bunch of gifts. "Merry Christmas everyone!" Sonia cheered, holding two bags filled with gifts.

"Yes, mortals, like the dark queen says, Merry Christmas." Gundham nodded, each of his masters in their own scarves knitted by Sonia.

"Merry Christmas to you guys too! Come in, the snow is cold to Ibuki, so it must be cold to you!"

Gundham snorted but Sonia fixed him with a glare before he could ramble about his Overlord Of Ice status, due to the fact Hiyoko teased him about it last Christmas.

Mahiru walked into the kitchen as the two new guests unpacked their plenty of gifts. "Sonia, Gundham, have some hot chocolate! I had Angie make us all mugs with our names on them so it wouldn't end up so confusing like when Nekomaru hosted."

Gundham nodded in gratitude while Sonia smiled. "Thanks, Mahiru!" She smiled at the marshmallows and the warm steam.

After maybe 10 minutes, someone else rang the doorbell, Mikan getting it this time. This time, it was Kazuichi, Peko, and Fuyuhiko, and right when she was about to shut the door, Nekomaru and Akane.

"M-Merry Ch-Christmas!" Mikan cheered, the 5 responding the same greeting. Chiaki had given everyone stockings and sacks for the gifts, and the stockings hung above the fireplace now.

"Who's all left to arrive?" Peko asked, liking how Angie made her mug fluffy.

Sonia answered in thought. "Hajime, Nagito, Chiaki, Impostor, and Teruteru. Hajime said he had a surprise for us as well, so I wonder what that's about..."

After 20 minutes, everyone had arrived, Hajime and Nagito covered in a mountain of snow, Hard to tell it was there on Nagito, but then again, it was Nagito's luck that got them in the heavier snow drift.

"Who's hungry?" Mahiru called out as the Christmas candles were lit, the room smelling of warm vanilla and sugar.

Many yelled out in happiness, many having waited off their food earlier to eat the most of Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid's cooking.

They sat around a huge banquet table, Mahiru ringing a bell to catch everyone's attention. "Hey everybody! I'm glad everyone could make it! I just want to say Merry Christmas and happy holidays to everyone! Whoo, baby, it's cold outside, but it's warm in our hearts! Okay, enough of the sappy stuff, smile!" She called as she pointed a camera at the group and took photos, her turning it so she could be in it too. "Okay, really, let's eat!"

Everyone passed the food along, macaroni, warm stuffing, green beans, mashed potatoes, ham, etc. Everyone's stomachs were full after they ate the Christmas pastries Mahiru and Ibuki made since Ibuki came 5 hours early at 6 am when the party didn't start until 11 am.

After everyone had ate, they gathered around the tree and fireplace as Mahiru handed out the stockings. "Everyone contributed something to put in each of the stockings, so you can open those later. You have to wait, though." She smiled as she handed out gifts, Hiyoko actually helping.

Impostor smiled softly as they received a gift card to Owada's Buttered Biscuits from Nekomaru.

Teruteru got a small nosebleed since he got a sexy girl washing cars calendar, laughing as Hiyoko had given it to him.

The corner of Mahiru's lips lifted upwards as she got a new personalized camera case from Nagito.

Peko blushed a bit as she had learned Fuyuhiko had gifted her a brand new golden sheath and sword.

Ibuki yelled happily as Mikan had given her an amp and a new guitar she had been rambling on about, forgetting Mikan always knew what people liked.

Hiyoko clapped her hands together at the shiny and silky kimono she had received from Gundham, pretty bohemian patterns laying prettily against the dark cyan.

Mikan immediately started cuddling a small stuffed kitten she got, nodding to the Impostor in thanks.

Nekomaru laughed with his booming voice as Hajime had given him some new weights and a sweat cloth. How Hajime carried that inside is a mystery.

Gundham smirked as Kazuichi had given him and his hamsters new remote-controlled mini cars that Gundham could control should they not have a license, or that's at least what the note said.

Nagito wrapped his arms around Teruteru as he had gotten a Clover Ebi poster. (If you don't know who that is, he's an Ace Operative in RWBY (Ruby) with a Semblance (Semblances are like hidden superpowers connected to you Aura/soul) of good luck, so I found it fitting.)

Chiaki smiled at Peko as she got a new game involving swords and fighting for her Switch.

Hajime laughed and threw a pillow at Chiaki as he got a book called "Shapes And Basic Math for Dummies- The Dumbest Version!"

Akane gasped in shock as Hiyoko had given her the genetically strongest shirt button in the world AND a lifetime supply of pancakes at Ouma's Pancakery.

Fuyuhiko spilled out curse words as Akane had given him a baby book, signed with 'For you, boss baby.'

Sonia giggled as she had received a pretty dress she had wanted for a while with lace and a pretty pastel blue from Ibuki.

Kazuichi started crying as Sonia had just given him a paid off house since Kazuichi was the only one living with their parents and his dad wasn't very great, hugging Sonia and sobbing thanks. Sonia's rich, she could do that.

Everyone finished up the presents and just started having a great time.

"Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad!" The 16 of the party yelled with karaoke. They ate the leftovers and even played Elf, Elf, Shelf. (Duck Duck Goose)

As it got late into the evening hours, Mahiru cracked out the eggnog, as they were 21 now, even Hiyoko, who was second oldest. People were tipsy and Mahiru just shrugged and gave out blankets and played Christmas music.

By 11 pm, Mahiru was the only one left awake, her whispering "Merry Christmas, everybody."

I just want you for my own!

More than you could ever know!

Make my wish come true!

Baby, all I want for Christmas is you!

Word Count: 1151

(Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!)


	7. Reasons To Stay (Soudam)

I'm just doing the best I can... I'm just living the life I have...

I'm confused but I'm fine with that... The beauty will outweigh the pain...

From the chill of the autumn wind.. and the laugh of your sister's kid....

To the first snow when it sets in...

TW! SU1C1D3! Please do not read if this makes you uncomfortable!

You have been warned.

Suicidal! Kazuichi Soda X Gundham Tanaka

Read at your own risk.

The self-proclaimed Overlord Of Ice Gundham Tanaka. He was in the second-year class of Hope's Peak Academy currently. He was popular, even having girls asking him out. He wouldn't admit the fact he was homosexual to his peers, but his close allies. They included students like Sonia Nevermind, Mahiru Koizumi, and Nekomaru Nidai. Sonia was secretly bisexual with a feminine lean and dating Chiaki Nanami, Mahiru was full-out lesbian and openly dating Hiyoko Saionji, Gundham being supportive despite somewhat disliking the traditional dancer. Nekomaru Nidai and his girlfriend, Akane Owari, were straight allies and were very supportive. They were the only ones that knew his sexuality, but not one mortal soul knew who he had a crush on.

Honestly, Gundham didn't understand why he liked the bubble-gum headed male named Kazuichi Soda either. Just his aura and his confidence, how he never had a bad attitude (unless it was yet another rejection; Gundham knew Sonia paid Kazuichi to help her convince her parents she was straight.) and how... happy the boy was. Gundham was secretly jealous of him. He must have really lovely parents, he seemed to think, if they raised such a peppy and smiling child.

Gundham loved the roof of the tall Hope's Peak Academy building, especially after an entire week of strenuous classes, it being Friday. You could only scarcely see the students around the campus from the height. He opened the door to the porch.

He was just about to take his pardon then off the rooftop there he saw a pink headed male with a small braid and a beanie, leaning over the edge. Despite himself, he went and screamed "Hey, don't do it, please!"

The boy turned, looking at the somewhat unwelcome visitor. Kazuichi Soda, tears streaming down his face. He wasn't wearing his regular neon jumpsuit, but instead a white t-shirt and pants. They were stained, though, and by the tears in the sleeves and pants, old. There were scars all over his wrists, all straight and even.

"G-Gundham? W-Why are y-you here?" He jumped at the unexpected presence.

"I come up here every Friday due to stress. Looks like I'm here at a good moment today, of all days. Kazuichi, mortal, please step away from the edge of certain death."

"C-Certain death?" He seemed to somewhat sadly perk up, like he was in an inner turmoil.

"Poor wording. Apologies." He tried to walk closer to his peer, who got closer to the edge in response. "Mortal, please, step away from the edge. Even if you are to decide to leap daringly off the edge, let me have the last conversation with your mortal being."

"I-I don't know why you'd w-want to talk to me, but o-okay..."

Kazuichi walked towards him, Gundham hugging him. "I make you immune to my deathly poison for this moment. Mortal... what happened?"

Kazuichi sniffed. "I can't do... life anymore. I don't want to jump... I don't want it... but it's the only way to get all of the pain to stop... "

"What happened to you, my dearest mortal?"

"It's just... I can't do this! My father fucking hates my guts! He beats me and shit! Then he goes and shoves me out of the house in the pouring down rain! And all my friends hate me for god knows why! I don't want to be here anymore! There's no reason for me to be! All I'm good at is fucking up everything and making scars on my wrists!" The teen ranted, clearly needing it out of the system of his mind.

Gundham sighed softly. "I'm sorry about your demonic caretaker, Sharp Toothed One. I'm sorry the Angry Short One and the Vanilla Flavored One ignore your cries for help. However, I'm sure one person can try to assist you. Would you mind if that someone is me..?" He asked with hesitation, much unlike his 'God of the Hells' persona.

"Y-You'd really do that for me? N-No one has ever cared enough to help me out... my momma, so self-centered, just left me with the tyrant that is my papa. He got so mad at me and just smacked me with plywood boards or like screwdrivers and wrenches. Once he made me chug some bolts and nuts like some deranged version of a pill. I even had to eat nails and screws for dinner for a week since Paps wouldn't let me in the house and wouldn't feed me."

"I.... I'm sorry, mortal. Parents like that are the people who never deserved children." Gundham rubbed Kazuichi's back as he pulled him into an embrace.

"There's no more reason for me to be here, can't ya see, Gundham, Mr. Overlord of Hell and Ice guy or whatever you call yourself? Man, there really isn't... My father would rejoice if I died, throw another huge beer party with his friends like when my momma ran away from him.. He wouldn't have someone to clean it up though, so there's that... ain't one of our damn classmates would miss my presence, 'especially Sonia... I should have apologized to her, that'd be my final wish, but I can't take breathing in more and more pain longer..."

Gundham gasped quietly. "Mortal... I'm very sorry you feel that way about yourself. Sonia, while the Dark Queen is annoyed with you, harbors no ill-willed thoughts or ideations towards your beating heart. What about the Vanilla Flavored One, the basic one in the Reserve course..."

"'Ya mean Hajime Hinata?"

"Ah, yes, that is his mortal title. He cherishes his time with you. And the Short Angry One, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Though his mouth spurs deathly curses, his mind deeply cares for you. And the Katana Wielder one..."

"Peko Pekoyama, and she's a swordswoman."

"Either way, she does love you platonically. Like a sibling."

Kazuichi sighed before stepping away from Gundham and towards the railing. "Thank ya for trying, Gundham, I really appreciate it. I just... there isn't a reason to stay for me... even the one I love the most will never notice me except in a life-or-death situation..." Gundham could hear the longing to live intermingling with the resonance to die in his love's voice."

Before he could stop himself, he yelled "Kazuichi, wait!"

The pinkette turned. "Yeah?"

"Even if you decide to depart, there's something I want you to hear..."

"Well, tell me, I guess..."

Gundham took a deep breath. "Kazuichi, I like you and I've liked you since we first met but I'm too antisocial for my own good and never had the courage to ask you out so even if you die I want you to know I like you!"

The other stared in shock. "Y-Ya a-act-actually li-like me b-back?"

"Like you... back?"

He nodded. "I like ya too, Gundham..." And before either registered, Kazuichi had tackled Gundham in a hug. They laid there until the stars rose over the dusk sun.

"Kazuichi?"

"Yeah, Gundham?"

"Would you like to be my beloved?"

"Your boyfriend, you mean?"

The breeder blushed. "Yes, my boyfriend."

"Yeah.."

"Good, my paramour."

More silence ensued before Kazuichi broke it.

"Gundham?"

"Yes, Kazuichi?"

"You are my reason to stay..."

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear you have one... more glad it's me."

"Yeah... I guess I am too."

"I love you."

"I love ya too, Gundy."

The beauty will outweigh the pain...

We'll all find a purpose one day...

There's so many reasons to...

Stay....

Word Count: 1313

(Hi guys! Venus-chan here! My mental health hasn’t been the greatest (recently got put on antidepressants) so I wrote NOTHING over the break. This is the only I have written. I swear I’m writing more! Just don’t expect frequent ones for a while! Thank you for being patient!)


	8. Bzzt! What Was That?

This is actually a request from someone on my Quotev! At the time of me making this Author’s Note, your name was Genos, so thank you for this request! An X reader is definitely out of my comfort zone, but I can take on a challenge!

Y/N means Your Name!

S/N means your sister’s name!

Yandere! Android! Celestia Ludenburg X Female! Reader X Yandere! Android! Sayaka Maizono!

Ever wonder what it’s like to have a life change? If you could call it that.

Bzzt!

Once upon a time…

Bzzt!

Hi! I’m Y/N!

Bzzt! I think I fixed her! 

It was raining really bad. Just your luck, Y/N. You stay after school for once to help clean and it pours. There’s your house, right there. That brick house. But…

Bzzt! Aw, damn it!

Two girls. Why were they slumped over? It seemed awfully uncomfortable to be positioned that way. You run up your steps, shaking the rain from your coat.

Bzzt! Put the card in!

“Hey, S/N!” You call out to your sister.

“Y/N? Why are you- what- who are they?”

“I’m unsure. I was hoping you’d know, seeing as you were home.”

Bzzt! Don’t say her name!

“Huh.” You mumbled, going back to examine them. Two girls, one with long, blue hair, and one with black hair in drills. They wore identical uniforms. You couldn’t tell if they were sleeping or not.

So you poked them. 

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Bzzt! Give me that cord!

You kept looking them over, looking for a sign as to who they were, why they were there. As you were checking the blue-haired girl’s pockets (yes skirts have pockets in this world), you found a note.

Hey, Y/n! I know you’re a tinkerer and like things to keep you occupied when you’re bored, so have these two. I’m on a trip with Hajime and Sonia, so it’ll be a bit before we can meet again.   
Love you, short stuff. (sorry if you’re tall)  
-Rantaro/Sakura (if you’re into girls)

Bzzt! Curl that bit!

You smiled at the sweet note, hauling the two inside. “Sis? We got ourselves a project!”

“Sweet!” She called out. “I’ve got a project I’ve gotta finish, but I’ll be done soon!”

Bzzt! One… more… try!

*Timeskip almost 5 hours, sweat, a few tears, screeching, and Pizza Hut Delivery later…*

“I think we did it!” You smile, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Let’s see. Help me boot them up. I’ll get tornado hair and you get the blueberry.” Your sister sighs.

Bzzt! Wipe it! Now!

After booting them up, they make eye contact with you two.

“Hello! I’m Sayaka Maizono!” The blue haired girl smiled. “I’m the Ultimate Pop Sensation from Hope’s Peak Academy! It’s nice to meet you!”

The black haired girl stared at them, curtseying grandly. “My name is Celestia Ludenburg. I am affiliated with Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Gambler. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintances.”

Bzzt! Get a move on!

“What are your names?” Maizono asked.

Well, I’m S/N.” Your sister said first, looking Celestia in the eye.

“And I’m Y/N!” You pipe up, fixing part of Maizono’s metal.

“Are you two Ultimates as well?” Celestia asked.

Bzzt! There’s that…

“Ah, no. What even is Hope’s Peak Academy, anyway?” You ask, the two androids staring at you in shock.

“You don’t know?” Maizono looked in confusion.

“Never heard of it.” S/N says, blowing hair from her face.

“Well, to make it more clear, Hope’s Peak High School is a, well, high school academy, in Japan. It is home to some of the most talented students in the world.” Celestia calmly explained.

Maizono chimed in. “Yes! Everyone who enters is either a Main Course or a Reserve Course student! Celeste and I are Main Course students, meaning we have some of the highest levels of talent for our ages! We are assigned a talent, like the Ultimate Pop Sensation or Ultimate Gambler. There’s an Ultimate Cook, Ultimate Pianist, Ultimate Gamer, even an Ultimate Princess! And once a class, they hold a raffle for someone to join the Main Course as the Ultimate Lucky Student!”

“There are other ways to enter the school for budgeting reasons, of course. If you are in the Reserve Course, you paid an expensive cost to take a very high level exam and should you get in, you aren’t given a talent. I know a few of them. There’s Natsumi Kuzuryu, Sato, and Hajime Hinata. I wonder whatever happened to Hajime, he’s been missing for a while…” Celestia sighed.

Bzzt! Come on, come on!

“Whether Main Course or Reserve Course, you graduate Hope’s Peak Academy, you’re set for life!” Maizono finished.

You and your sister sit there in amazement. “That sounds like an amazing school…” S/N smiled.

“It really is. I’m very lucky to be there.” Maizono smiled back.

“That’s so cool! You two are awesome!” You exclaim. “Are you two like, really smart?”

“Hm, I wouldn’t say that about myself, but I don’t believe I’m neither a fool nor dumb.” Celestia said thoughtfully.

“Well, I’m not smart. I sound pretty to other people, though. I’m also psychic. Like S/N, you want ice cream.” Maizono looked at S/N.

“H-How did you know?”

“Like I said, I’m psychic. Well, just kidding, I just have a great intuition.”

“Ah.” You say.

Bzzt! Why is this… so stiff!

“You two are really the best, you know? I wish we were like you two.” S/N says from beside you.

The two androids chuckle a bit darkly, though you and your sister don’t acknowledge it yet.

“It’s getting late, is it not?” Celestia directs her eyes to the clock, the wall-mounted reading 12:54 am.

“Wow, it is. We have school tomorrow. How about Maizono, you come into my room and Celestia, you can stay here with S/N?” You suggest.

They all mutually agree, and you all go your separate ways.

*Next morning because I’m lazy*

Stiff. Huh?

“Oh, you’re awake.” You see three Androids. One looks different than the others, but you can’t tell the difference.

“Well, good morning Miss Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Pianist.” Celestia declares. “I’ll introduce myself. I’m Celestia Ludenburg, Ultimate Gambler.”

Bzzt! Aha! Success!

“I’m Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation!” The blue-haired one spoke.

“I’m Chiaki Nanami. The Ultimate Gamer.” She looked down at her game.

“We’re all sisters!” Maizono cheered.

Huh. Wonder why they felt so familiar. Oh well, it’s probably nothing.

Word Count: Bzzt! 1092


	9. Falling (Saiouma)

WOW I'M ABSOLUTELY SHIT AT REMEMBERING TO UPDATE THIS

What am I now?

What am I now?

What if I’m someone you don’t want around?

I’m falling again, I’m falling again, I’m falling!

Trigger Warning for Su!c!de. If you feel suicidal please reach out, look up your country’s hotline.

This is a rewrite of a fairly old oneshot. I hope it’s better than it was! If you want to see the original, check it out at Quotev User @.KyokotoNaegiri

Back to the show!

Depressed! Shuichi Saihara X Deceased! Kokichi Ouma

Kokichi Ouma’s POV

“Oh Momota!” The grape gremlin chirped. “Little miss murder face found a flashback light!”

“Don’t call my Maki Roll that! Unless I get to tease you about your massive crush on Shuichi!”

“Oh, poor, sweet, space idiot, I dated Shuichi!” Kokichi grumbled as he fiddled with his halo. Him and Kaito Momota, Ultimate Astronaut in life, were enemies. They actually got along pretty well in heaven, to everyone’s relief. They had a connection, not that of a romantic endeavor, but for a brotherly bond. Both of their lovers were alive in the killing game run by a psychotic mastermind.

“Hey, space himbo?” Kokichi nudged Kaito with his tiny finger.

“Yeah, Kokichi?”

“Do you want murder red riding hood to be here in god land with you or down there in the murder game, perfect for such a meanie like her?”

“For such a deep question, you still sound like a little shit. But, to answer it… Does it sound mean to want her down there in a killing game? I don’t want her to kill another soul, or be killed, or sacrifice herself. I want her to live! I don’t want her dead. I want her to have the best shot she has at escaping the killing game and live her life, even if it’s without me.”

Kokichi made an ‘O’ with his lips. “Wow, Momo-Chan, you sounded so poetic and smart for a Maki-loving space doofus!”

“Shut up, Maleficent. Now you have to answer the question.”

“Hm?”

Kaito sighed. “You want Shuichi dead or alive? Better yet...” Kaito smirked, “Do you miss your Saihara-Chan?”

“Miss him? Nishihi! Of course I don’t!”

“Ouma, stop lying.”

Their halos emitted an ear-splitting ding! New angel.

“Someone else died…” Kokichi sighed. “Shuichi, Maki, Himiko, Kiibo, and Tsumugi. Who could it be?”

“I don’t know, but race you there, short stack!”

“No fair! You’re tall!”

Shuichi Saihara POV

He hadn’t left this room in 3 days, No food, only a bare bit of water. He didn’t plan on leaving. Kokichi Ouma, the love of his life, died 3 days ago. The Ultimate Detective couldn’t find his will to live, even though his job took away other’s.

He couldn’t take it anymore. Life was meaningless. He remembered Kokichi sounded so… Kokichi-like. Little did he know that’d be their last conversation since death did this part.

A gentle knock sounded. “Shuichi…” Tsumugi.

“Open the door…” Himiko.

“Shuichi, come out…”Maki.

“Shuichi, this isn’t healthy…” Kiibo.

He knew this wasn’t healthy. He didn’t care. But he remembered Kokichi stashed rope in here that he stole from Korekiyo’s research lab after the Ultimate Anthropologist passed on.

“Shuichi, let us in…”

He wrote his last wish on a sheet of paper.

“Shuichi, can you open the door?”

He tied a noose.

“Let us help you!”

He found a chair.

“Don’t do this! Kokichi didn’t want this!”

He stood on it and tied the rope to the ceiling.

“Live on! For him!”

He slipped his neck in the rope.

“Please…”

He jumped off the chair.

“Kokichi loved you...”

The last words Shuichi ever heard.

After almost an hour, Kiibo broke the door.

A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!

Maki fell to her knees. Her only friend left alive was gone.

“Hey, Maki? Shuichi left a note and you knew him best, you wanna read it first?”

She nodded and looked at the page.

Dear whoever it may concern,

My name is Shuichi Saihara. I’m the son of the famous actor and screenwriters. Some days I wish I wasn’t. Enough of that. Who is concerned about my death exactly? Please, I beg you, don’t be. If everything went right, I’m okay now. I’m sorry for leaving you all. I just can’t do this anymore. I’m so very sorry. Tsumugi, I’ll tell Rantaro about how much you love cosplay. Kiibo, I can thank Miu for your upgrades while she was alive. Himiko, want me to tell Tenko what you didn’t get to say? And Maki… I’ll be sure to yell at Kaito's idiocy but hug him afterwards. Well, take care, everyone. One day I’ll see you all again, but until then, take care, and beat the mastermind since I couldn’t.

Dearly,

Shuichi Saihara

Meanwhile, Shuichi’s eyes opened. “Rantaro! Kaede! Ryoma! Kirumi! Angie! Tenko! Korekiyo! Miu! Gonta! Kaito! Kokichi, baby…”

Kokichi ran to kiss him. “Why, Shumai… Why?”

“I said I was falling… but this time no one could stop me from crashing into the ground…”

What if I’m down?

What if I’m out?

What if I’m someone you won’t talk about?

I’m falling again, I’m falling again, I’m falling!

(Word Count: 860 words, sorry that it’s short)

**Author's Note:**

> We walk a thin line between hope and despair!
> 
> Running from the truth but it's already here!
> 
> Told so many lies, I don't know if they can find me!
> 
> Only one life to live, so choose wisely!


End file.
